


decieved

by psychgrunge



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 yr old Louis/Niall, Age Difference, Anal, Cheating, College AU, Gay Smut, Highschool AU, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, a lot of it, age gap, anal finfering, but there is plot bc i dont play that shit, didnt think so, harry is in college, harrys like 23, i mean theres a plot but thats not what youre here for is it, louis and niall are in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while niall is gushing about his new boyfriend, harry, harry is trying to get to his boyfriends best friend, louis</p><p>or the one where niall starts dating harry and harry becomes heavily attracted to nialls best friend louis </p><p> </p><p>(sounds v confusing but not rlly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	decieved

I have people who I consider my good friends, and I trust them with most things, but none can compare to Niall. I've known Niall for going on 7 years now, and he's been a faithful friend since day one. My absolute, number one, soul-bound, best mate. If he's not at my house, I'm at his. Basically brothers. It's just been me and him since 4th grade, and that's why I was suprised when Niall came to my house late one night, around 1 am, gushing about his boyfriend. 

"So who is this bloke?"

"His name is Harry, he's in my marketing class. I gotta admit he creeped me out a little at first, he used to stare at me a lot, but one day he just came over, sat down, and asked me out. I wanted to say no, but out of kindness, and nerves, I just said yes. He took me out and Louis I judged him too quickly, it was amazing, absolutely amazing. He's so sweet, and adorable", Niall rambled blushing.

"What year is he?", I laughed. 

"He's a senior", he sighed dreamily. 

"You snagged an older lad? Nice, is he cute?", I chuckled patting his back. 

"Oh my god, yes, so so cute. His hair is big and curly, and he has green eyes, and hes so tall, his legs are like a mile long, I swear to god he could wrap those around me fo-"

"He sounds great Niall, you got a good one, mate", I cut him off because he was, as always, rambling. 

As Niall continued going on and on about Harry, all I could think about was how truly alone I was. 

The last time I dated someone I was a freshman. Not to mention all the guys I did take an interest to, didn't even look my way.   
For god sakes, I've never even kissed anyone! The only intimate moment I've ever had with anyone is just lingering hugs.   
I mean I was truly happy for him, why wouldn't I be, I just lowkey wished he was as alone as me so we could complain together about being alone.   
Which sounds selfish, trust me I know.  
There's just something empty feeling about the only thing you find true happiness in finding happiness in something else. 

I'm sure I'm being a baby about it though, Niall would always find time for me, boyfriend or no boyfriend, I'm his best friend. 

"Louis? You there mate?", Niall waved his hand in my face confused. 

"Wha- oh yeah, sorry about that, just lost in my thoughts, I'm a bit out if it today, what were you saying?", I asked hoping he would let it go. 

He gave me a suspicious look, but continued anyway. 

"What I was saying was, I really want you guys to meet, and for all of us to hang out. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my familys' barbecue tomorrow, Harry's coming", he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll be there, sounds fun"

"Great!", he clapped jumping up from my bed, "I need to get going to help mum out, so I'll see you tomorrow Lou", he said giving me a quick side hug and ran out to his car. 

When Niall left my thoughts kept wondering back to the fact that he finally has a boyfriend. 

And I don't. 

I guess you could say I was a little desperate for affection by this time. 

 

Sorry the first chapters are short, I'm usually someone who uses WAY too much monologue, so I'm trying something different. They'll get longer, I'm just easing in the story and trying to get past the boring shit, important, but boring nonetheless.   
Anywho.   
Enjoy 

**Author's Note:**

> yes this will me a multiple chaptered fic   
> yes i will actually stick to updating this time   
> yes there will be smut   
> no not right away  
> i hate smut without a build up   
> I HAVE GOOD IDEAS FOR FANFICS SO I HAVE A QUESTION: 
> 
> would anyone want to co write a fic with me?   
> ill tag you on the chapters you write n stuff 
> 
> message me or comment 
> 
> okie dokie c ya losers


End file.
